schmerzhafte Erinnerungen
by lil-hellkitty
Summary: Eine selbsterdachte Story ... lest sie bitte und kritisiert.
1. le début de la fin

Prolog  
  
Es war eine lange regnerische Nacht, dachte sich der stille Beobachter. Nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder, ...  
  
Alles hatte damit angefangen das diese dämlichen Kristalle gefunden wurden. Sie waren eigentlich eine Bereicherung für die Menschheit, ... bloß wurden sie zu gierig ... gierig nach Macht ...  
  
Immer noch nach so verdammt viele Jahren durchlebte er diese Erinnerungen und Ängste immer wieder ... Desöfteren fand er Zuhörer, die gerne seinen Geschichten lauschten ...  
  
Als der Regen vorbei war, bezahlte er sein Essen und trat hinaus in die Morgendämmerung. Selten erlebte man solch schöne Sonnenaufgänge. Tief sog er den Geruch des nassen Grases ein und schloss für kurze Zeit seine Augen. Er wanderte nun schon lange von Stätte zu Stätte, von Land zu Land. Schon lange hatte er es aufgegeben nach ihr zu suchen, wo er sie schon einmal gehabt hatte ... es war ihm wohl vergönnt sie noch einmal zu erleben ... durchleben ..., die große Liebe seines Lebens! Schnell machte er sich auf den weg, bevor alle Bewohner der Stadt erwachten. Er mochte zwar ihnen seine Geschichten erzählen, doch blieb er lieber unter sich, um seinen Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen und sich mit Selbstmitleid überschütten zu können.  
  
Es war schon beschämend was aus so einem stolzen Mann geworden war oder eher was noch von ihm übrig geblieben war... Schon vieles hatte er erlebt und überstanden, also warum das nicht? Das würde wohl ewig die Frage seines Lebens bleiben.  
  
Langsam schritt er den kleinen Weg entlang, es würde dauern bis zur nächsten Stadt ... Aber was wäre daran so schlimm? So hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe ... Wobei er in letzter Zeit kaum alleine gewesen war ... Bei diesem Gedanken wechselte er das Thema und ging schneller.  
  
Am Abend hatte er erst die Hälfte der Strecke hinter sich gebracht. Nun saß er wie sonst immer am Feuer. Viele Stunden waren vergangen ohne das er sich auch nur im Geringsten rührte. Es war nur das Knistern des Feuers und die Geräusche des Waldes zu hören.  
  
Es verging noch eine Stunde ohne, dass sich irgendetwas veränderte. Jedoch dann zerriss das Geräusch von Pferdehufen die Stille. Zu spät hatte er das stetig näher kommende Traben gehört ... Also blieb er weiter sitzen und wartete, bis die Reiterin sich schließlich vor ihm vom Pferd schwang.  
  
„Sag mal, was denkst du dir eigentlich?"fragte die junge Frau.  
  
Er blickte nun vom Feuer zu ihr, sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar, das sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte und eisblaue Augen, die ihn wütend anblitzten. Sie schien recht jung, war schlank und gut gebaut. Lange sah er sie einfach nur an. „Hallo?!? Ich spreche mit dir!!" fing sie erneut an ihn anzufauchen.  
  
„Das merk' ich, ..."gab er leicht gereizt zurück und fügte noch leise hinzu „ ... bin ja nicht blöd."  
  
Nach einer kurzen pause fuhr er fort „Du sollst mir nicht ständig hinterher rennen! Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?!"  
  
Immer noch wütend verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn an. „Ich lass dich aber nicht gehen! ... du weißt doch ..."  
  
~Och, nicht schon wieder ... ~ Langsam richtete er sich auf und sah ihr in die Augen. „Was soll ich wissen?"  
  
„Na, ... du hast gesagt ... dass ... das ich bei dir bleiben darf, solange ich will!"gab sie verletzt zurück.  
  
In seinem Gesicht zeichneten sich keine Veränderungen ab „Das hab ich nur gesagt, um dich nicht zu beunruhigen! Du warst da immerhin erst 9!"  
  
„Aber ... aber ..."in ihren Augen stiegen Tränen auf und die Trauer ... und die Wut umklammerten immer mehr ihr Herz. Sie hatte Angst ... ihn zu verlieren...  
  
„Nichts aber! Kapier's endlich und lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!"diese Worte spuckte er regelrecht angewidert aus und kehrte ihr den rücken um endgültig zu gehen ... aus ihrem Leben. Er wusste, das er ihr damit wehtat ... aber in welchen Maßen hätte er nie einschätzen können ...  
  
Die Tränen flossen in Bächen über ihr zierliches Gesicht. Warum tat er das? ... warum tat er ihr so weh? ... er wusste doch, dass sie ihn liebte!  
  
„Warum bist du so abweisend? ... Hör doch endlich auf zu Trauern, das bringt sie doch auch nicht zurück!!"Ihre Worte waren durch leise Schluchzer gespickt. Mit verweinten Augen sah sie ihm nach ... „Sie hätte sicher nicht gewollt, das du auf ewig ihr nachtrauerst!!"...  
  
Während sie dies sagte blieb er kurz stehen, und als sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, sagte er nur noch eins bevor er ging „Halt dich da raus! Es ist wohl immer noch meine Sache, was ich mach und jetzt entschuldige mich!" Mit diesen Worten kehrte er ihr endgültig den Rücken und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht ...  
  
... und ließ Amy mit ihrem Kummer zurück. Langsam sank sie auf die Knie, ihre Hände vor dem Gesicht und weinte, ...  
  
Zwar wusste er nicht wohin er sollte, aber das war ihm egal ... zu aufgewühlt durch ihre Worte und die damit zusammenhängenden Erinnerungen. Verzweifelt versuchte er einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch gelingen wollte es ihm nicht ... Die klaffenden Wunden in seinem Herzen waren aufgerissen ... 


	2. Le vol qualifié

1. Kapitel - Le vol qualifié  
  
Erst in den späten Abendstunden des nächsten Tages erwachte Amy. Sie sah fürchterlich aus und genauso fühlte sie sich ... als wenn sie nie geschlafen hätte. So leer und hilflos ... langsam strich sie ein paar Strähnchen ihres Haares aus ihrem gerötetem Gesicht und erhob sich, wie in Zeitlupe. Wo war sie überhaupt? ...  
  
Er hatte ihr einfach mit seinen Worten das Herz ausgerissen ... trotzdessen, keimte ein Hoffnungsschimmer in ihr, der mit jedem Schritt wuchs und wuchs ...  
  
Endlich hatte er die nächste Stadt erreicht ... gleich suchte er sich einen schattigen Platz unter einer großen Eiche ... ... der Tag versprach heiß zu werden ...  
  
Und so kam es dann auch. Nur mit Mühe gestand er sich ein, das er müde war und seine Augen anfingen immer schwerer zu werden, bis die Müdigkeit endgültig siegte und er in eine traumlose Welt hinüber glitt.  
  
Glühend und heiß stand die Sonne am Himmel und raubte Tier und Mensch die letzten Kräfte. Mittlerweile hatten alle erschöpft ihre Arbeit beendet und suchten Zuflucht im Schatten.  
  
Kaum einer beachtete ihn, aber warum auch? Er war ein Taugenichts in den Augen der meisten. Seit Stunden saß er da und rührte sich nicht. Sein langes braunes Haar hing ihm ungebändigt über die Schultern, seinen Glanz hatte es schon längere Zeit verloren. Wen man sein Gesicht betrachtete sah man bei genauem hinsehen, wie erschöpft er war, außerdem befanden sich tiefe Augenringe unter seinen Augen. Seit Tagen hatte sich Josh nun nicht mehr richtig waschen können ...  
  
So vergingen die Stunden und es wurde langsam Abend. Die Menschen räumten alles beiseite, was sie noch auf ihren Feldern vergessen hatte und gingen in die überfüllten Kneipen, um sich ein kühles Bier zu gönnen. Durch den nun so plötzlich gekommenen Lärm wachte auch Josh gut ausgeschlafen auf.  
  
Langsam suchte er die Gegend mit seinen schwarzen Augen ab, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was er suchte. Aber nun musste er schleunigst weiter ... noch zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an den Abend ... Also zog er weiter, darauf hoffend bald erlöst zu werden ...  
  
Aber nicht nur er hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht, sondern auch Amy. Sie musste es irgendwie schaffe ... er musste wieder zum Leben erwachen! ... so wie sie es immer nannte.  
  
Also ging es im schnellen Galopp zu dem Ort, ... wo Sie lag ... Genau wusste Amy zwar noch nicht, wie sie es anstellen sollte, jedoch erhoffte sie sich etwas Rat ...  
  
Immer wieder fragte er sich, warum so was nur ihm zu passieren schien ... jedenfalls in diesem Ausmaße. Völlig in Gedanken versunken lief er die etwas breitere und matschige Straße entlang ... und schien den unbekannten Reiter nicht einmal zu bemerken.  
  
Dieser jedoch hielt grade auf ihn zu ... nach ein paar Minuten stürzte sich der unbekannte Reiter bereits auf Josh, drückte ihn zu Boden und durchsuchte ihn nach Wertgegenständen. Doch hatte er nicht eingeplant das sich Josh so sehr wehren würde, denn mit einem Faustschlag wurde er aus seinen Vorstellungen geschmettert. Ein wenig später waren sie beide in einer Prügelei verwickelt, die einfach kein Ende nehmen wollte. Aber schlussendlich siegte doch derjenige mit der längeren Erfahrung ... und zwar Josh. Mit immer noch vor Wut glühenden Augen blickte er nun auf den bewusstlosen Körper des Gegners. Er war völlig vermummt, also entschloss er sich kurzerhand, ihn von seiner Maske zu befreien. Dies tat er auch, aber trotz dessen blieb er weiterhin unbekannt, leicht ratlos blickte sich Josh um.  
  
Was sollte er nun mit diesem Jungen jetzt machen ... auf alle Fälle musste er noch ein Wörtchen mit ihm wechseln. Nach ein paar Minuten Überlegens, entschied er sich dafür ihn unter den nächsten Baum zu tragen und darauf zu warten, dass er erwachte.  
  
Es verstrich einige Zeit, bis sich langsam die Augenlider des Unbekannten hoben.  
  
„Na, auch schon wach?"fragte Josh mit einem leichten Anflug von Sarkasmus in der Stimme.  
  
Noch leicht benebelt von seinen Kopfschmerzen antwortete dieser, „ Es geht aber diese Kopfschme ..."Will stockte, noch ein paar Sekunden verstrichen bevor er aufsprang und sich mit einem lauten schrei auf Josh stürzen wollte. Doch als er sah, das Josh gar nichts tat, sondern seelenruhig vor einem Feuer saß, wo er ein Schwein briet. „Hunger ...?"fragte Josh, ohne Will auch nur anzusehen. Dieser schluckte kurz, bevor er langsam nickte und ein heiseres „Ja"herausbekam.  
  
„Dann setz dich, ... es ist gleich fertig."Will tat das was man ihm gesagt hatte und setzte sich etwas weiter von Josh hin, ... aus Sicherheit, wie er sich einredete. Mit hungrigem Gesichtsausdruck wartete er ungeduldig auf sein Essen. Danach würde er sich dann aus dem Staub machen, warum war dieser Typ auch so dumm und lies ihn mitessen?!  
  
„Und wie ist dein Name?"fragte Josh, um ein kleines Gespräch anzufangen. So wirklich wollte Will ihm aber nicht seinen Namen nennen ... aber nach ein paar Minuten Überlegens kam grummelnd die Antwort „William und deiner?"  
  
„Josh..."gab dieser leicht seufzend zurück. Nach relativ kurzer Zeit war dann auch das Schwein gut durch und Josh teilte es mehr oder weniger gerecht unter ihnen beiden auf. Das Essen verlief überwiegend schweigsam. Nebenbei gab es noch Wasser zu trinken, was Josh ziemlich schnell auf die Blase schlug, deswegen entfernte er sich etwas von Will und ging hinter einem Busch sie schell leeren. Dies sah Will als seine Chance schnell von ihm wegzukommen, ... doch bevor er gehen würde, würde er noch schnell in den Sachen von Josh rumwühlen. Irgendwas musste er ja besitzen, auch wenn es nur für einen warme Mahlzeit reichte ...  
  
Und siehe da, in einem Tuch aus samt, befand sich ein ovalförmiger Kristall. Will überlegte nicht lang und steckte diesen schnell samt Tuch in seine Jackentasche und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
  
Als Josh wieder kam war Will bereits schon weg. In Gedanken versunken sah er von der Stelle, wo Will sich befunden hatte, zu der wo sein Hab und Gut lag. Ein Schock durchfuhr ihn, es war alles durchwühlt worden. Schnell ging er hin und suchte ... suchte ... Er war nicht mehr da!!! ...  
  
Ein wütender Schrei hallte durch den Wald und scheuchte schlafende Tiere auf. Doch daran störte sich Will nicht ... Denn irgendetwas war an diesem Kristall anders ... 


End file.
